


You Bet

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assistan!Clint, Composer!Phil, Fluff, Jealous!Clint, M/M, Musician!Phil, Oblivious!Phil, Possessive!Clint, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was one of the greatest classical pianist and movie composers the world has ever seen. </p>
<p>But he lived a modest life. </p>
<p>So why were all these girls going ga-ga over him, and why was his assistant getting so angry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt: Person A is a famous musician, and Person B is their personal assistant. With all the superfans desperate for even a one night stand with Person A, will they notice Person B’s genuine affection, and how does Person B get themselves noticed?

Phil Coulson was the best classical pianist and movie composer the world had ever seen. He had been a child prodigy, and unlike other child 'stars,' had only gotten better with age, and hadn't gone into drugs or alcohol or partying while doing so.

Phil lived a modest life no matter what he was doing. He had a nice penthouse suite in a good neighborhood in New York, and he used to get take out a lot, but that was about it when it came to overspending on anything that wasn't his music.

The one true luxury that Phil had given himself (been forced into), wasn't even really a luxury at all. For his birthday two years ago, Phil had hired a live-in assistant for himself. The man's name was Clint, and he did everything that Phil forgot about when he was trapped inside his music.

Clint was about ten years younger than Phil's 35, but treated the older man like a child sometimes. He cooked and cleaned, he did the laundry and picked up dry cleaning, he managed Phil's schedule, and he even helped with Phil's music when he needed it. Sometimes Phil would get stuck on a particular phrase or section of a song that just wouldn't jive right, and would ask for Clint's opinion.

The man used hearing aids (due to some childhood trauma that Phil had yet to figure out but hoped that Clint would tell him eventually), but he could feel out the melody and vibrations in the music by touch and tell Phil what he was doing wrong. Phil had no fucking clue how the hell it worked, but it was amazing to him to say the least. 

In fact, Phil appreciated his assistant so much, he was sure to thank him when he got the grammy for the song he wrote for the new _Bond_ movie.

All in all, Phil lived for his music. He went out to the grammys when he was nominated, and he did a charity concert once a year, but other than that he tended to stay home.

So, when Phil was featured in the latest GQ as one of the most 'eligible bachelors' that year, the amount of letters that swamped his apartment astounded him.

Each one was a girl (and sometimes a boy) dying for him to marry them, have sex with them, or in some weird cases - they call him daddy.

What was even _more_ astounding, was Clint's reaction to this letters.

The man was furious beyond belief when he saw a letter in the house addressed to Phil. He growled when Phil read them, and got this frown on his face that was usually reserved for when Phil's agent or manager were trying to force him into something he wasn't comfortable with.

Phil pondered on the phenomenon for weeks. Clint was getting increasingly angrier with each letter that came, and he had to escort (roughly Phil met add) a few fans that had tried to get into the building.

It came to Phil one night when he was composing a song for one of the new romance movies that was coming out, he really couldn't remember which one.

Clint hadn't been angry that Phil had been getting letters, Clint was angry that the letters were asking for Phil himself.

_Omg Clint is in love with me.... I think. Holy fuck, he might be in love with me. Clint Barton. In love. With me. Holy shit_

Abandoning his music for the first time, Phil ran from the room and skidded his way into the kitchen where Clint was making lunch. 

Clint was mixing something in a bowl, but had heard Phil smash into the kitchen island. Not bothering to turn around, Clint hummed "Lunch is almost ready, though I'm surprised I didn't have to pull you from the piano"

Phil coughed and shifted from foot to foot, "We should go out"

Clint chuckled, "Phil I'm already making lunch. How about I make reservations for dinner if you're just dying for Chinese food that much"

"We should go out on a date," Phil blurted out

Clint's body froze as the bowl and whisk slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor. Turning around, Clint looked at Phil "Are you serious?"

Phil nodded, "Uh... and... I love you too? If that helps?"

Phil was on his back a moment later with his favorite blond beefcake pressing kisses all over his face.

Phil just smiled, "So is that a yes?"

Clint grinned and winked, "You Bet"


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is on Ellen  
> Then Phil came out of the closet  
> Now Phil and Clint are on Ellen

Phil sat back on the couch and smiled over at Ellen DeGeneres, and tried to pay attention to the questions he was asking.

Usually he would be more focused, but Clint was in the wings in his line of sight, and was having a grand time making lude gestures at Phil.

Phil was keeping his cool until Clint made his orgasm face, which caused Phil to blush. Unfortunately, this coincided with Ellen's question "So do you have anyone important in your life right now?"

The studio audience took the blush as an affirmative and went crazy. Everyone was shouting and asking about Phil's 'girlfriend'.

Blushing even further, Phil coughed a little. _Well, if I have to come out somewhere - there's no better place than on Ellen._

"Actually," Phil squeaked, "I have a boyfriend"

The studio went even crazier at that news. Ellen just smiled and waited for the noise to die down, "Your boyfriend wouldn't happen to be the man standing in the wings, would it?"

Phil blushed, "It would"

Ellen grinned and looked over her shoulder to a Clint that immediately stopped gyrating and tried to look nonchalant.

"Well come on Mister, time for you to get on the stage and share the spotlight!"

Clint blinked and blushed, but when he saw Phil's smile, allowed himself to be escorted onstage.

The crowd went wild as Clint appeared onstage and got miked before sitting next to Phil.

Ellen just waited for the crowd to die down again, "Wow you guys make a great couple"

Phil grinned, "And I wouldn't have it any other way"

Ellen smiled, "And what about you Clint? You feel the same way?"

Clint smirked and squeezed Phil's hand, "You Bet"

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
